Wargames 2: Harbinger
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Thrown further into the future, Harry finds himself meeting new people and being dragged into new problems. Will he be able to help solve the problems and find a way back home? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Wargames 2: Harbinger

Summary: Instead of being thrown back to the correct time, Harry has found himself thrown further into the future. Now stuck deep in space, He has become the prime suspect in a serious incident.

Pairing: Harry/Jadzia Dax

Notice: this may upset some people but it has to be said: Screw my Red Alert crossover sequel. I'm going back to where I should have gone, the Wargames series was first and foremost a Star Trek crossover and I can't get the other timeline to work right so I'm retconning this one to be the next part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek DS9 or Harry Potter or any other refrences that you may recognise they each belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: Roundabout beginning.

"We're ready to send you whenever you're ready." Trip spoke as Harry and Hoshi stepped onto the Transporter. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Trip questioned and Harry nodded his head.

"I have to go back, they need me back there." Harry explained and Trip nodded his head as he glanced at Hoshi.

"I'm going as well Trip, there's no garauntee that he will make it back on this jump especially if what he said about that alternate universe was true." Hoshi explained.

"You almost make it sound like I made it up to get you to come with me." Harry joked running a hand through his hair. "Now that I mention it, it does sound like a good idea." Harry mused and winced as Hoshi hit him in the arm. "Ouch! Was that necessary?" He joked and she frowned at him as he chuckled.

'To think, a year ago I wouldn't even consider flirting and joking around with people like Hoshi. A lot has happened during that time.'

"Mr Potter. I won't claim to understand time travel, because the rules seem to change all the time." Archer spoke and Harry nodded his head. "But I will say this, it has been a pleasure knowing you during this time." He said and Harry shook his hand.

"I'd have to say the same Captain, thank you for all the effort you and your crew have gone through for me. I owe you a lot." He said before glancing at the rest of the group. "All of you."

"Well, just remember us if you come gallivanting through this time period again." Reed joked and Harry nodded his head.

"Well you never know what could happen in the future… or the past for that matter." Harry said with a small smirk. _'For all I know I could end up coming back here, when my task is done, who says I have to stay in the past?'_

"Hoshi, it's never easy for a Captain to let one of their crew go. But I trust your instincts and your capabilities. I know that you'll do yourself proud and you'll be able to help Harry on his travels."

"You talk as if I need a babysitter." Harry chimed in getting looks from the group. "Never mind I'll shut up. Not like I didn't help save this ship." He yelped again as Hoshi hit him in the arm. "You know I think I'm gonna need a bodyguard to protect me from her let alone have her protect me on the travels into the future past." Harry joked and Hoshi mock glared at him. "Okay, I think I better shut up now." Harry muttered as he stepped back doing his best to look innocent.

"Regardless Hoshi, take care of yourself, we will miss you." Archer said and She smiled at him.

"Thank you captain, my time with Enterprise has been relatively short but I am proud to have served with you and the rest of the crew." Hoshi spoke and she briefly hugged Archer before stepping back onto the Transporter Pad.

"Captain Archer, Permission to depart?" Harry questioned after sharing a momentary look with Hoshi.

"Permission granted." Archer spoke and looked at Trip who activated the transporter. Tapping at a few buttons Harry heard the whine of the machine as he felt a tingling sensation in his body as everything started to fade around him. Looking to his left glancing at Hoshi without moving his head he saw the same happening to Hoshi and then mere moments later they were both gone.

HPW2HPW2HPW2

"Station log, Stardate 48987.7, the station has once again been caught in a plasma storm, I am left with a skeleton crew to run the station and keep things in one piece until the storm has shifted. We have a few civilians with us, their ship caught in the plasma storm. Other personnel on board include Ambassador Karrig who is here to continue talks with the Scythians an alien race from the Gamma Quadrant and expected to arrive in the near future Envoy Bannik.

Sisko paused a moment before shaking his head. "Computer delete log." He commanded and stood up looking through the windowed doors to his office into Ops, there he could see Dax and Kira discussing something as he waited for the computer to confirm his order.

"Station log deleted." The voice of the computer spoke and Sisko nodded smiling and walking up to the double doors, the hissing sound of it opening alerting the two woman of his arrival.

"The outer areas of the station have been secured Captain, Carlton just sealed the last area down, but this storm is stronger than the last one that hit us." Kira spoke up as she passed him a data Padd. "It's already caused several hull breaches. Though thankfully the emergency force fields were quick to activate. It's minor damage and the few engineers that are left on board are going to take care of it soon." Kira explained.

"Good, how are our guests?" Sisko questioned taking a seat at the centre table where the two were already sat.

"Well Quark is annoyed as to be expected." Kira said with a small smirk. "Something about missing out on potential profit while he was stuck here." She continued and then shrugged. "The Lykotians are currently at the Replomat and Odo is in his office, as for Ambassador Karrig." She looked at Dax who spoke up.

"He's currently in his quarters, he asked not to be disturbed until Envoy Bannik arrived." She explained and Sisko nodded.

"And the Scythians, any problems from them?"

"The Scythians seem content to remain in their ship until we're ready for them, they do seem like a patient race." Dax commented and Kira who had been looking at something on one of the many monitors looked at Sisko.

"That reminds me, those drones that came with the Scythian ship? More have been coming through the wormhole." Kira spoke.

"How many do we have out there at the moment?" Sisko questioned.

"There's eight at the moment but they're slowly coming through, one every couple of minutes." She said and Sisko nodded his head.

"Keep an eye on them major. Hopefully the storm is affecting their sensors as much as it is ours." Sisko spoke and Kira nodded her head.

Beep, beep, beep.

"That's strange." Dax muttered tapping at the console the sounds of the machine being the only thing heard as the other two watched her, the frown on her features deepening as she continued to tap.

"Well, what's strange?" Kira questioned looking intently at Dax.

"One moment…" Dax said as she continued tapping at the console. "This is strange…" She said and continued tapping away as Kira and Sisko shared a look a small roll of his eyes and Sisko spoke up.

"Don't keep us waiting Old Man, what have you found?" Sisko questioned and Dax looked up.

"Internal sensors just picked up a life form in one of the cargo bays."

"Could it be a malfunction?" Kira questioned as she moved over looking at the console.

"Only if the security cameras in the Cargo Bay are malfunctioning too." She spoke and Sisko stood up.

"Patch it through to the main screen." Sisko said stepping round the table as images from the camera sitting up in the corner of the Cargo Bay. The images were unclear, static cutting across it and Sisko looked at Dax. "Is it the storm that's interfering with the picture?"

"No, there's a different form of energy interfering with it. analysing it now." She said as they saw a figure lying on the floor. "The person is unconscious." She said and then looked up. "What do you want to do about him?"

"Contact Bashir and beam him to Sickbay." Sisko said and tapped his own communicator. "Sisko to Odo."

"Odo here."

"We've just had a visitor appear in Cargo Bay Five." Sisko spoke quickly as he walked to the turbolift.

"A visitor?" the voice of Odo spoke.

"He just appeared, we're beaming him over to Sickbay." Sisko said as he entered the turbolift turning to look at Dax and Kira who shared a look and then Dax shrugged standing up and walking over to the lift.

"I'll meet you there." Odo informed and the communication ended.

"Benjamin, initial scans show something interesting on what was causing the interference." Dax said and called out to the Turbolift. "Promenade." She called and the lift started moving.

"What was causing the interference?" Sisko asked turning to look at her.

"The cause behind the interference was temporal energy." Dax explained and Sisko could already feel a headache starting the moment the words started to leave her lips.

"Temporal energy? You're certain?" He asked just to be sure and at her nod he sighed. "Great, so now we have to work out whether or not he is from the future or the past and how much we can tell him." He said and Dax tapped at a Padd that she had grabbed.

"Take a look at the security footage." She said handing him the padd. Sisko took it looking at the image of the person unconscious and then tapped the screen the image magnifying.

"I recognise that clothing." He spoke and Jadzia made a noise of agreement.

"Looks a lot like one of the old starfleet uniforms, so it raises the question, is he a member or is it just coincidence?" She questioned as the Turbolift shuddered to a halt.

"Well, we'll just have to ask him and find out." Sisko said as they walked into the Promenade, the Medical Bay was a bit further up the deserted Promenade and Sisko couldn't help but feel a slight unease, he was too used to this section of the station being full of life, people going to and from, dealing with their business, the noise from Quark's bar from the Dabo Table, the background chatter of people talking and people off to visit the Gamma quadrant. "I'll be glad when everyone is back on the station."

"I agree, makes me think of old ghost stories." Dax agreed as they walked the hum of the machinery in the background, normally indistinct on the background noise was now a lot louder, muffled only by the sound of their own footsteps. "So do you think we'll have to deal with The Department of Temporal Investigations over this?" Dax questioned as they passed Quarks bar a quick glance by Sisko spotted the Ferengi arguing with one of his newer Dabo girls that was stuck on the station after the last runabout was caught in the Plasma Storm. Stuck on the station with a Ferengi who can't make much profit. It was definitely not going to be an easy couple of days for her.

The two entered Sickbay the monitors around them flickering rapidly on and off. As they rounded the corner into the main room their eyes widened in surprise as they looked at the damage. Monitors near the bed where the person had been transported had shorted out completely, two of them having blown out, sparks flickering from the damaged wiring, two tables with trays of medical equipment had been knocked over the instruments scattered across the floor. Julian was sat on the floor leaning against the wall rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the bed.

"Julian, are you okay?" Dax asked quickly moving over to check on her friend. Julian nodded as she slowly helped him stand.

"I have no idea what's going on Captain." He spoke looking at Sisko. "He transported in but the moment I went near him to examine him, something launched me backwards and did all this." He spoke as Dax looked towards the bed. The figure seemed to be at a glance in his late teens, with messy black hair and wearing what seemed to be a 22nd century Starfleet uniform. "None of the scans are reading properly, something is interfering with them, so I went for a closer examination and bam. Next thing I know I'm bouncing against the wall."

"Are you sure you're alright Doctor?" Sisko questioned as he looked at him.

"I'm fine Captain, really, I'm probably going to have a headache soon but nothing I can't deal with." He said as Dax took a step forward towards the teen. "Dax, be careful."

"Dax to Kira." Dax said as she tapped her badge.

"Kira here,"

"Can you run a scan of the Medical Bay?" She questioned quickly as she stopped a small distance away from the bed.

"Give me a moment, there's a lot of interference, the computer doesn't even know what's causing it." Kira said and then moments later made a small 'huh' of surprise. "And it's gone, just like that." She said and Dax, Sisko and Julian shared a look.

"There's something interesting going on with our new guest." Sisko commented and the three turned their heads to look at the person as his eyes snapped open, emerald green eyes staring up at the ceiling. Dax felt her eyes widen, an old memory creeping to the surface before she brushed it to the side ignoring it. _'There's no way it can be him, after all these lifetimes?'_ She mentally questioned sure of herself in the knowledge that the last person she had met with that specific eye colour had been several lifetimes ago. _'But it's not a common shade of eye colour.'_ She continued arguing with herself as she saw the teen start to sit up.

"Dax?" A voice behind her spoke and Jadzia almost jumped as she turned around looking at Sisko. "Are you ok? You seemed to let your mind wander for a moment." Sisko commented.

"It's nothing, just an old memory from my past, he looked similar to someone Emony met." Dax commented and Sisko frowned slightly in thought.

"Emony, that was your third host wasn't it?" Sisko questioned and Dax nodded before frowning again.

"I also remember, someone older who looked like him as well, Curzon met them." Dax said and turned back as the black haired teen started to sit up.

HPW2

Harry groaned slightly as he awoke bringing his hand up to his head shielding his eyes from the light as he shifted on whatever surface he rested on. His body ached all over, to the side of him he could hear people talking but didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, no voices that were familiar though and as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room and he say up.

"Steady now, you could have some serious injuries." A male voice spoke and Harry groaned as the world spun slightly, wobbling slightly as he forced himself to sit up.

"I'll be fine." Harry muttered his dislike of all things hospital beds… at least that's where he assumed he would be.

"Of course you will, just let me make sure." The doctor spoke picking up his tricorder as Harry looked at the three.

"Guessing…" He trailed off as he took a deeper breath a slight pain in his ribs. The one who must have been the doctor noticed almost immediately and lowered the tricorder to check his chest. "Guessing from…" He was cut off again as the door to the Medical Bay opened with a loud hiss and another person walked in, in comparison to the others distinct features this man looked like his face had melted slightly, the features sunken against his skin. Harry looked in surprise shrugging it off after seeing the others not even react other than the briefest of nods. "Third times a charm huh?" Harry joked slightly and saw a small smirk on the coloured man and the womans face. "Guessing from the fact that I am here and not back in the 90's… the thing I was trying to do screwed up." Harry said lowering his head into his hands and letting out a deep sigh before suddenly snapping back up and looking around. "Hoshi!" He said looking around. "Was anyone else found with me?" Harry questioned.

"No one was with you when you appeared." The woman spoke and Harry looked panicked.

"Are you sure? Hoshi was with me when we left." Harry persisted and the woman tapped her combadge.

"Dax to Kira."

"Kira here."

"Can you run a scan of the station, our guest tells us he wasn't travelling alone." The woman, Dax spoke quickly and Harry watched her as she waited seeing the spots that ran from the side of her head along the side of her body, the idle thought running through his head as to whether or not they ran down to her feet before mentally drop kicking that thought from his head as he worried about Hoshi.

"Scan's complete, no other unaccounted for lifeforms." She said and Harry felt a nauseousness rise up inside of him.

"Not here? Then where could she be? We both transported at the same time, same systems… surely she should be here." Harry muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair and the group saw the lightning bolt scar. Dax tilted her head slightly looking at it carefully the scar distinct reinforcing her belief that it was probably the same person as before.

"Perhaps we should start with who you are?" the man at the back spoke and Harry looked up at him lost in thought for a moment before remembering that all these people were complete strangers.

"I'm Harry." He said slowly looking at the four as they eyed him with a little bit of suspicion.

"Just Harry?" The man spoke again and Harry nodded.

"For the moment, it's better for all if I don't say, just in case." Harry said and the group frowned slightly.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You tell us your name, and then we decide what to do with you." The man practically growled.

"Constable, If he want's to keep something about himself private, he must have a valid reason." The other man spoke.

"I don't like mysteries Captain, especially from people who just appear out of thin air in the middle of a plasma storm."

"Does it really make that much of a difference, you have my first name, you know I'm a time traveller, no doubt people from the Enter…" Harry started to say and then stopped.

"Enterprise?" The man questioned and Harry cursed silently.

"Judging from the clothing you're wearing you were on the original, the NX-01, am I correct?" The coloured man spoke and Harry sighed slightly before nodding.

"And this is all well and good but I've got bigger concerns, I was sent forwards in time, not backwards as Trip said would happen, Hoshi who came with me is nowhere to be found, and at a guess looking at the things around me, I'm not near Earth." Harry pointed out and Sisko nodded. "So I've introduced myself, albeit only half, are you going to introduce yourself?" He questioned trying to subtly change the subject.

"Avoiding the topic as you are, I don't see why we can't introduce ourselves. I am Captain Benjamin Sisko, this is Commander Jadzia Dax, Doctor Julian Bashir and Constable Odo." He said gesturing to each of them and Harry nodded his head and then regretted it feeling a small wave of nausea hit him.

"Steady now, from the looks of it you had a nasty landing on arrival." Bashir spoke and Harry sat as he finished his scans. "I'll need to keep him here for a little while just to make sure he's ok but after that…" He trailed off unsure as to how to proceed.

"I think we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sisko said and looked back at Harry. "We'll let you rest for now and talk in a little bit." Sisko said and gestured to Dax and Odo before the three walked out leaving Bashir and Harry.

"So… you're place looks a bit untidy." Harry said hesitantly unsure of what had happened.

"That's something I'd love to ask you about…"

HPW2HPW2

"Odo, I want you to keep an eye on our new guest, he wants to keep his last name a secret and I want to know why." Sisko said as they walked along the Promenade back towards the turbolift. "Dax, see what you can find out about our mysterious guest, theres the possibility his actions and appearance were recorded in the logs of the NX-01." Sisko said and Dax nodded her head. "But before that, you said you met him before?" Sisko said as the three stopped.

"I'm pretty sure, not a hundred percent but that scar definitely is familiar." Dax explained her hands clasped behind her back as she stood, thinking over the information. "I remember Emony had a run in with someone who looked a lot like him while she was judging a gymnastics competition. We talked and circled around several topics, mainly current events. If he is a time traveller and this isn't all just a coincidence, it is possible that he was trying to get his bearings and work out where he was." Dax theorised and looked between the two.

"You also mentioned Curzon as well." Sisko added as he stroked his beard slightly in contemplation.

"It was by chance, his eyes Benjamin, I have only ever seen that shade of green eyes on two other people and both looked like older versions of him. It's what made Curzon notice him at the Khitomer Confrence, he was older, closer to my age but Curzon saw his eyes and remembered Emony's memory and something that he had said."

"Which was?"

"In the future or in the past, always make _Time_ for the people who pass through your life." Dax said before laughing slightly. "I always thought it as one of those cliché greeting card messages. In fact, Emony even said as much." She said and then unclasped her hands bringing them to her sides. "But seeing him then and seeing him now, I think he is meant to be here." Dax explained and Sisko frowned.

"You mean like a predestination paradox?" Sisko questioned and Dax nodded.

"It makes sense, I've seen him in the past in his older appearances and now we've hit one of the older points." Dax said and Sisko sighed.

"So he is meant to be here? If that's so, how long does he need to stay here and how long until we have to get him out of here?"

"That's the thing, he could be here for two hours, two days or maybe even years," She explained.

"Kira to Sisko." Kira's voice spoke and Sisko tapped his badge.

"Sisko here, whats going on Major?"

"A runabout has emerged from the wormhole, it's Envoy Banniks." Kira explained.

"On my way."

HPW2

"Is this really necessary Doctor?" Harry questioned as he looked around the room. "I feel fine." He persisted.

"And from my experience, whenever someone says they feel fine, they are normally lying." Bashir spoke as Harry continued to sit there.

"Seriously, I've suffered worse than this before." Harry explained and Bashir frowned at him.

"It's highly likely that you have a concussion, even with the advances in medicine, it's still dangerous." Bashir explained and Harry sat silently. "So where do you come from originally?" Bashir questioned as he picked up one of the medical devices that Harry had no idea what it did.

"Earth." Harry replied simply and Bashir frowned slightly.

"Just Earth? No specific details?" Bashir questioned and Harry nodded.

"If I go into too many details, you might say something I'm not meant to know, I learnt a lot while I was on the Enterprise, one of which was the tetchy nature of Time Travel and I know I'd be tempted to try and learn anything about my time period to try and 'fix' things." Harry said.

"Of course, if you had the information what would you do with it, one of the biggest questions for people who time travel." Bashir said with a smile.

"That and part of me is worried about what would happen if I did go back. Am I meant to go back? Am I meant to stay here? I don't know what to do in this situation, not only that with Hoshi missing…" He trailed off a pained expression crossing his features.

"You cared deeply for her didn't you?" Bashir questioned softly.

"I've never really known what love feels like, with her I sort of got the feeling I had found it." Harry said just as quietly and Bashir stopped himself before he opened his mouth and put the device back down onto the table. "And finished, you'll need to take it easy for a day or two just to make sure nothing more serious crops up, but other than that you're back to good health."

"So in that case can I go?" Harry asked pushing himself off of the bed.

"Do you even know where to go?" He questioned and Harry shrugged.

"I'll just meander around, it worked so well on the Enterprise." He added and then paused as a warning Klaxon went off. "Or I could stay right here." He said as he looked at the Doctor in confusion. "Any idea what's going on?"

"No clue what so ever." Bashir commented pondering whether or not to contact Ops. If he did and they were in the middle of something he wouldn't hear the end of it, that and it probably wouldn't be needed at this time, if he was needed he was here.

"Suppose I better wait here then." Harry suggested and seeing Bashir nod he sat back down on the bed. "So, tell me, what do you people do for fun around here?" He questioned and Bashir began explaining some of the things that he figured would be okay to inform him about as they waited patiently to see what was happening. After about ten minutes the warnings died and Bashir let out a sigh of relief. "And it's over just like that? What just happened?" Harry questioned and Bashir looked just as confused.

"I don't know." He admitted and tapped his badge. "Bashir to Dax."

"Yes Julian?" Her voice responded almost instantly.

"What was the red alert about?" He questioned slowly.

"The drones that accompanied the Scythians through the wormhole decided to attack us." Dax explained and Julian frowned.

"Any injuries up there?" He asked and shared a look with Harry.

"We're fine Julian, no damage to the station or to us." Dax responded and Bashir let out a barely audible sigh.

"That's a relief. And judging by the look I'm getting from my patient at the moment he wants to know if he can leave." Julian spoke and after several moments of silence.

"Sisko here," The Captain's voice spoke through surprising the two. "I don't see why not, as long as he keeps to the Promenade for now. Perhaps the Replomat would be the best place to start." He suggested and the communication ended.

"Replomat?" Harry questioned.

"A small café area, one of the free food and drink places on the Promenade, Come on, I'll show you." Bashir spoke as Harry stood up again.

"Finally freedom. I'll tell you this about my past. I've spent more time in a hospital bed for various reasons than majority of people have in their life." Harry started talking. "So tell me who or what is a Scythian…"

TBC

Well there is the first chapter of my reboot of the Wargames series, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it ^^

This reboot wasn't a decision I came to easily, in fact it took a lot of consideration but overall I think it is definitely worth it. Simply for both a better quality and a better story overall.

And yes I do also drop hints about future time travel parts.

Special Thanks goes to Lilyth Celestyn For listening to me prattle on about ideas in PM's and for giving her views on the chapter through PMs

As an extra note please check my profile concerning updates for the next chapters that i have written.


	2. Chapter 2

Wargames 2: Harbinger

Summary: Instead of being thrown back to the correct time, Harry has found himself thrown further into the future. Now stuck deep in space, He has become the prime suspect in a serious incident.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek DS9 or Harry Potter or any other references that you may recognise they each belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2: Discussion of the past

Dax sat at her console lifting a cup of Raktajino to her lips as she continued to tap away pulling up old logs from the Enterprise trying to find any reference to Harry. It was slow work as it filtered through the different staff that kept official logs. She was starting at the lower ranks, her train of thought leading her to believe that the higher ranked officers would possibly have less information available to her, they would have been more careful in what they put whereas the lower ranked would most likely have been more inclined to talk in their reports. Her access was restricted though which was causing her no end of frustration. A chunk of Logs being declared Classified and she couldn't see any logical reason as to why. "Unless…" She whispered slightly placing the cup down on the surface next to the console. "Unless those locked files are directly related to him." She muttered and then cancelled the search. "Computer pull up a list of all the people attending or working at the Khitomer Conference." As she finished the computer beeped and a list of names started to scroll along. "Highlight any person there with first name 'Harry'." She ordered and about ten names came to focus. "Computer pull up their files, full name and profile picture." She said and one by one the images appeared and scrolled by as she ignored each that didn't match the description.

"Anyone else find it a bit strange that he appears and then the Drones just suddenly attack?" Kira questioned as she looked up from her console glancing at Sisko and the Envoy who had arrived through the wormhole. "I mean it has to be more than a coincidence." She added and Sisko agreed.

"It does seem strange that they start attacking after he appears. It is possible the actions could be connected somehow."

"I don't think so, when they attacked it was after the arrival of an unmanned ship that was different to all the others." Dax said as she paused the computers actions. "When that unmanned ship appeared, they moved into attack positions. It was able to get comprehensive scans of our active weapons and shields."

"So what, they were testing our defences?" Bannik spoke. He along with the other three had needed to use the manual targeting for the combat, the Plasma storm having interfered with the targeting sensors. The station had been lucky the drones had been fragile at best, weak at worst. Unaccustomed to their weapons. "For what purpose?" he asked leaning against one of the railings on the upper walkway looking at the two ladies as they sat there.

"That's something that I can't say yet." Dax admitted and looked at Sisko.

"The only ones who know that answer would be the Scythians. Envoy, I want you to meet up with Ambassador Karrig and find out what the Scythians know. Find out if they can stop these attacks before they happen again." Sisko ordered and Bannik nodded. "Dax, the turbolifts are being a bit unresponsive, see how close you can get the Envoy to his destination. After all that he has been through so far. I'd hate to have him walk across half the station." Sisko said and Dax gave an affirmative tapping away at the console.

"Bannik, I can get you as far as Promenade level seven section five. You'll have to walk from there." She explained.

"That's fine, after sitting in a runabout for so long I could do with stretching my legs." He said and entered the turbolift giving the command to the location.

"Now, back to our time traveller." Sisko spoke and looked at Dax. "What do we have on him?"

"The Enterprise route was going nowhere fast, either they made no record of his appearance or it is all in these classified folders that I don't have access too." She explained and brought up the picture of the Khitomer Confrence onto the screen. "So I followed another lead, this one." She continued as the footage of the historic signing played out. "He was there, I know that much, I also know that everyone who was there, whether they be worker or visiting dignitary was recorded both for posterity and for security in case anything happened." Dax explained.

"So you think you'll be able to find out about him through the list."

"Correct, I pulled the files of everyone named Harry that was there and the computer is going through them." She said tapping another button and the photos appeared on the main screen until they saw a familiar black haired, green eyed adult standing in the crowd clapping. "And I think we just found him." She added as the three looked at the picture of him standing between a Vulcan and another human watching the Conference.

"What does the file say about him?" Sisko questioned and Dax frowned as she read it. The little that she could access.

"Name: Harry Potter, age at time of photo twenty three. Reason for being at the conference: Classified. Occupation: Classified. Place of birth: Earth. Date of birth: Classified" Dax read aloud and then turned to look at Sisko. "What are we dealing with?" She questioned eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"I don't know, I won't be able to try and unclassify these files until after the Plasma Storm passes and it won't pass for several days." Sisko explained an elbow resting in his hand as he scratched his chin in thought. "Perhaps we should try and talk to him about where he was. We also need to find out more about this Hoshi that he mentioned, whoever she is, she's important to him."

"I believe I have the answer to that. Ensign Hoshi Sato, Communications officer was listed as missing in action, at the same time as those classified files." Dax added.

"Missing in action? They seemed to know what was going on." Kira stated in surprise and Sisko agreed.

"It makes sense though, toying with the timeline is forbidden now and it was back then. Admitting that they let someone go jumping through time and space would be just as bad. Easier to admit that the person was in an unknown location than saying she had gone on a trip through time." Sisko reasoned. "Perhaps we should have another talk with him."

"I'd love to join you but I need to head out to the docking ring, I'm helping Carson repair a minor hull breach. The plasma storm just seems to be getting more intense, I don't think it's going to be letting up any time soon." Kira said and Sisko nodded his head.

"Keep me updated on the repairs, this is a tough Cardassian station, but even it isn't invincible." Sisko said and Kira nodded as she moved over to the turbolift.

"Benjamin, I think I may know something to get him to start talking." Dax said as she pulled up a file from the Enterprise. "Around the time of these classified files, Enterprise was attacked by a Klingon ship and boarded." Dax explained and Sisko walked down looking at the monitor.

"And you think Mr Potter was involved with it." Sisko said and Dax nodded.

"I think he may have witnessed it and it looks to be a good point to start talking about with him." Dax suggested turning her chair slightly to look at her long time friend.

"Do it." Sisko said and Dax stood up walking towards the now returned Turbolift. "Dax," Sisko said turning to face her as she looked back at him. "This isn't just a situation to grill him for information, he isn't a criminal so no point making him feel alone." Sisko said and Jadzia smiled as she looked at him eyebrow raised.

"Benjamin, I'm surprised you'd even think I'd do that." She said and Sisko laughed.

"I know Old Man, I know." He said as she stepped into the lift.

"Promenade." She said and the lift disappeared. Sisko sighed as he looked around the empty Operations Centre and sat over at one of the surfaces.

"Computer, play some music, something Classical." Sisko said idly and smiled as the music started playing. At least this would cure the monotony for a little while as he caught up on some of his work.

HPW2HPW2

"Tea, Earl Grey." Harry said feeling stupid talking to a hole in the wall like he was. Thought part of him wondered why he'd felt stupid having seen crazier things happen in the Wizarding world all the time. The machine beeped in confirmation of the order and he picked up the cup after it had finished materialising. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Harry muttered more to himself than anyone else, seeing as he was alone at the moment, Dr Bashir having to leave to sort something out with Quark. In fact he could see the man in the bar talking to the figure who he assumed was Quark, the most distinguishing thing about him at a quick glance from behind was his bulbous bald head and huge ears.

"For someone from the past this must almost seem like magic." A female voice spoke startling Harry and he turned around sharply almost spilling his tea. "Sorry for startling you." She said as she stood there. Harry smiled taking a quick second to study her, she stood her hands clasped by her back in what he assumed was the new Federation uniform, mainly black with the shoulder and upper chest area showing their department at a guess. They looked different from the uniforms worn by the Enterprise crew. Again his attention was drawn to the spots that ran down the side of head along her hairline and down her neck before he shrugged it off. It was interesting but didn't need that much attention at the moment.

"Oh I know Magic, and I know Technology." Harry said a small smile on his lips as he walked over to a table placing the cup down on the surface. "At least I thought I understood it, it's vastly different to the NX-01." Harry explained before looking at her. "Care to join me Commander…" He trailed off unsure of her name, even though he had been introduced to her a few hours ago, he couldn't think of what it was.

"Dax." She said stepping up to the replicator. "Raktajino." She said into it and a beep confirmed the order like before. "I'm not surprised it has been 200 years since that ship was built." She explained and Harry winced. "What was it like on the Enterprise?" She questioned walking over to the table sitting in the chair opposite him and watching his actions as he spoke.

"I wondered when you'd ask about that," Harry said as he tilted his head watching her.

"This is both official and personal curiosity." Dax said honestly. "Although we have records from that time, the personnel logs, the mission logs and things like that, its not often that we get to talk to someone from that time." She said and Harry thought about it for a second before nodding his head in acceptance. "That and as I said, I'm curious myself."

"I can understand that, I'd want to know all the details as well." Harry agreed and Dax smiled making a joking gesture with her hand for him to start talking.

"So spill, what was it like?"

"It definitely was a unique experience. I caused a bit of shock on my appearance." Harry stated and looked at Dax seeing a look of intrigue. "I appeared on the bridge." Harry said and Dax laughed slightly.

"I can only imagine their reaction." Dax said and Harry laughed sheepishly.

"I think I caught them by surprise but I have no idea what happened. I arrived unconscious." Harry added in a deadpan tone and Dax pulled a slight face in surprise.

"But after you woke everything went okay right?" Dax asked curiously and Harry nodded his head.

"It was also my first encounter with an alien." Harry added and Dax looked pensieve as she tried to think of whom he may have met before remembering the crew composition. Or at least who their medical officer was.

"Of course their Chief Medical officer was Dr Phlox a Denobulan." Dax said and Harry nodded.

"That right, I never did work out what won in my head at the time, my curiosity as to what he was or my shock at meeting an alien." Harry muttered pausing a moment to take a small drink of his tea. "My second encounter with an alien race didn't go so well." Harry explained and Dax sat silently waiting for him to explain. "Klingons."

"Ah." She said with a slight wince.

"At that time the Federation were uneasy relations with the Klingons at best, war at the worst. So no doubt they weren't there for a cup of Coffee." Harry explained and Dax glanced down at her cup of coffee at that line.

"And here I am drinking Klingon Coffee." She said amused at the situation. Harry grinning as well.

"They blindsided us, boarded the ship and managed to seize large parts of it before anyone could react."

"So what happened?" Dax questioned leaning ofrwards slightly, her hands cupped around the cup of coffee that she held, enjoying the smell of it as she listened to the tale.

"I'm no fighter." He started while mentally add _'Physically at least.'_ Before continuing "But when they tried to seal the quarters I was in I opened the door. I think I surprised him by being so forward and then he attacked completely forgetting or ignoring it the weapon in his hand I'm not sure which but from what I've learnt about Klingons it was probably the second option."

"You fought a Klingon barehanded and won?" She said in surprise and a little bit of doubt.

"In a manner of speaking." Harry said not wanting to go into detail about it. He didn't want to make any reference to his magic and he didn't know enough about fighting to describe a fight in detail that would be believable with an unarmed untrained fighter beating a Klingon warrior in hand to hand combat.

"In a manner of speaking?" Dax repeated in disbelief. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with that half answer." She said with a knowing look and Harry smiled slightly.

"No way to avoid details is there?" Harry questioned as his brain clocked a mile a minute trying to think of the way that he could avoid dragging magic into the discussion.

"No chance, you can't just tell half a story." Dax chided laughing slightly. She wondered if he would tell the truth the memory of the slightly older version of him talking with Emony after the gymnastic competition coming to the forefront of her mind along with the interesting talk that they had.

"You have to understand at the time of the confrontation the ship had been damaged and there were security teams trying to retake the ship and fight the boarding parties." Harry explained and Dax nodded her head in understanding. "I didn't want to go into detail because I got thrown around like a ragdoll by the Klingon." Harry said blandly and Dax snorted and Harry rolled his eyes. "It was me getting beaten in a fight before one of the security teams distracted him with a missed phaser shot. With that minor distraction I was able to grab the Klingons discarded weapon and shoot him." Harry said calmly hoping she'd buy the lie.

Dax was dubious as she watched him, noticing thanks to her previous hosts the actions that people would take when they were nervous or lying but Harry seemed to have a good mask. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" She spoke a small smile on her lips.

Harry had been watching Dax while she was studying him. It was easy to tell that she was an intelligent woman, no doubt she would be trying to tell if he was lying but after several seconds of observation she spoke and Harry felt himself let out a small inaudible sigh. _'I think she…'_ Then he saw the almost unnoticeable twitch of her lips and knew that he had been caught out. _'Damn it, she's good.'_ He thought as he waited to see what she was going to say.

'_Got you.' _Dax mentally cheered, he was good. Idly she wondered how good he'd be at a game of Tongo or Poker. After he learnt to play of course, unless he already knew… _'Stop that train of thought before you run in circles Dax.'_ She ordered to herself criticising herself before she got off track and lost focus on the topic. "But I can guess that one Klingon running rampant wasn't the entire force. Don't stop the tale now." She persisted and Harry let out a faked deep sigh before speaking again.

"So demanding aren't you." He teased, "I wanted to help the ship so I tagged along with the team heading to Engineering and then did something very stupid." He said with a slight cringe.

"How stupid is very stupid?" She questioned.

"After retaking Engineering we found that the bridge had been taken. The bridge crew were all hostages and the Captain was injured." Harry continued talking slowly a slight pained expression scratching his chest slightly through his shirt. "Reed was thrown into a tough spot, the only way to get up there and have any chance to catch them off guard was by transporter. But you know how reliable they were back then. So I was told after they transported me." Harry said with a grimace. "I volunteered to go. If I wasn't heard transporting in I'd be able to distract them long enough for Reed and the security team to get up there, if I was then I'd most probably have been killed upon reappearing." Harry said and Dax found herself bringing her hand up to her mouth the nail of her thumb next to her lip. Subconsciously reflecting her previous hosts actions.

"It must have gone ok then, seeing as how you're still here."

"Again, your deductive skills are second to none." Harry couldn't help but goad her slightly at the obvious statement and Dax responded just as childishly by sticking her tongue out at him. "I got to the Bridge, they didn't notice me and I was able to incapacitate three of them quickly. I'm still amazed that I did, they must have really underestimated me when they saw me. The last one though decided to take matters into his own hands, if he was going down he was going to make sure someone else got taken out with him and shot at Hoshi…" He trailed off looking down at his half drank cup of tea. "He shot at Hoshi… he shot at her and I dove in the way, taking the hit without even a seconds thought." He said slowly voice cracking slightly.

"She meant a lot to you." Dax said softly.

"I never had the best of childhood. My relatives hated me and my first true friends didn't come about until I was eleven when I started at a different School. My social skills were terrible and I barely trusted anyone to talk about my feelings, my ideas or anything like that." Harry said, eyes still focused on the cup of tea in his hands. "Hoshi was the person who gave me the tour of the ship when I first arrived there. And I just felt this attraction to her. But that isn't why I saved her, as I told her afterwards, I saved her because I'd do anything to protect those in danger. A school friend of mine once told me I had a 'saving people' thing. I suppose that helped validate her comment." Harry continued on.

"You took a phaser blast for someone you had just met? Not everyone would do something like that." Dax said looking at him with a new light. Though she had already believed that he was a good person, meeting his future counterpart. Seeing that it was always part of him was reassuring. "So what do you plan to do now?" She questioned slowly.

"I don't know, finding a way home would be my first priority. Whichever direction Earth is from here." He said and Dax looked thoughtful for a moment before pointing off to one direction.

"I believe its that way, to hazard a guess." She said and Harry laughed.

"A bit further than walking distance though I expect." He added in a joking tone.

"Only if you can class over 60 light years away from the Core of the Federation." She said and Harry nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Somehow I don't think I can hold my breath for that long." He added and Dax snorted and started chuckling. "But in all seriousness, I don't know, I need to find out if Hoshi turned up here and if she didn't find out where she turned up. Then try and find my way back to my time." Harry explained and Dax nodded her head. "Simple goal overall, but actually performing said task… I don't know how easy that is going to be." He muttered and looked back around the empty Promenade a shiver running down his spine. "I don't know why, but this place gives me the creeps."

"Normally the Promenade is always busy, but the station was evacuated because of the Plasma Storm." Dax explained. Behind them a noise was heard and they both looked in its direction. One of the Doorways to the Habitat Ring opened up and after several moments closed again. Harry looked at Dax as she turned her head back to face him and saw the look of confusion on his face. "It's probably a minor malfunction, this old station likes to play games every now and again." Dax explained and Harry looked hesitant for a moment before nodding. "Don't worry, nothing important is going to fail. The Chief has this station running smoothly." Dax explained and Harry looked even more confused. "Chief O'Brian is our Chief Engineer, pretty much everyone refers to him as Chief though." Dax told him and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Ah your still here?" The voice of Bashir spoke up and Harry turned his head to see him walking towards us. "I swear Quark is impossible to work with!"

"He's a Ferengi, profit is the important part to him." Dax responded with barely a glance.

"But to call in my Bar tab while I'm on duty?" Bashir questioned. "The man has no sense of timing." Bashir continued as he walked over to the replicator "Tarkalean Tea, extra sweet." He ordered from the machine.

"Quark's just looking out for his profits, with no one other than the Command Staff on board, he's probably trying to make it look like he is bringing in a some semblance of profit, even if it is only old debts being called in." Dax said and Harry focused back on her.

"Is this something I should be worried about?" Harry questioned.

"Yes/No." Bashir and Dax said at the same time and he looked between the two.

"Yes you should, Quark finds out about you being one of the few non Crew members on board, he's going to try and take everything you've got." Bashir said half jokingly. Or at least Harry thought he was joking.

"Julian is just over reacting, Quark may always want to make a profit but he won't risk alienating the customer. Just remember he speaks with a silver tongue and don't let him talk you into any deals. Because with Quark, if it sounds too good to be true. It definitely isn't." Dax concluded and Harry nodded his head.

"Okay then, careful round the bartender." Harry said as the door opened again and Envoy Bannik stepped out. Harry nodded his head at him. "Whose that guy?" Harry questioned and Dax turned her head.

"That's Envoy Bannik, he's here to help another Ambassador with First Contact with a different species of Alien called the Scythians." Dax explained.

"Has he been in the middle of a fight? His uniform a bit torn and is that a scorch mark on his head?" Harry said in surprise as the Envoy walked over to them looking pale as a ghost.

"His Runabout was attacked on the way to the station. It looks like he hasn't had time to change yet." Dax commented as he stopped at the table. "Hello Envoy, would you care to join us… are you ok?" Dax questioned upon seeing his current state.

"Ambassador Karrig is dead…" Bannik spoke hollowly as he sat at the last chair at the table.

"Dead?" Bashir repeated. "How?" He asked.

"Odo is doing the initial examination now…" He paused looking at Bashir not knowing who he was.

"That's right, you three haven't met yet," Dax commented suddenly realising that the other two hadn't spoken to the Envoy before now. "Envoy Bannik, this is Dr Bashir and Harry Potter." She said gesturing to the two in turn. "Harry, Julian, this is Envoy Bannik." She said politely and there were nods of greeting exchanged before they got focused on the important topic.

"Odo is doing the initial examination now, he believes it was caused by a Molecular Inhibitor." Bannik explained and Harry saw Bashir and Dax grimace.

"I'm going to guess that's a bad thing?" Harry questioned and the two nodded.

"Odo described it as 'Messy but very effective.' And with what was left of Karrig… I'd have to agree." Bannik said

"What does it do?"

"It's a type of disruptor that Inhibits the cohesion of organic molecules," Dax explained pausing at the mental image. Even having lived six different lives through the Dax symbiote, some things still made her cringe.

"I don't understand."

"A directed burst causes complex compounds to break down. The victims cell structure just falls apart." Dax continued and Harry felt himself cringing as well. It had to be a seriously unpleasant way to go.

"Why would someone even use a weapon like that?" Harry questioned.

"Odo explained it to me, the station security scanners aren't designed to scan for inhibitors." Bannik explained then looked suspiciously at Harry as if realising for the first time that he wasn't a member of Starfleet or one of the crew. Bashir seeing that look waved him off.

"He can't be a suspect before the idea even gets there." Bashir spoke quickly and Harry, wanted to feel slightly offended at the suspicion but couldn't blame Bannik. "He arrived about half an hour before you and was unconscious, he's been under supervision all day." He explained and Bannik nodded his head.

"So now we have a murderer on board with an untraceable weapon. Can't I ever turn up at a place that's not going to be hit by some imminent crisis." Harry questioned and Dax smiled.

"It could be worse." She said looking at him.

"Oh how do you come to that conclusion?" He retorted quickly.

"There could be Klingons involved." She said and Harry groaned letting his head fall forwards onto the table with a thud.

"I have a feeling I'm missing something here." Bashir said looking between the two.

"It's not important." Harry said his voice muffled from the table.

"I'll tell you later Julian. For now we better get back to work." She said and Harry sat up.

"Anything I can do to help?" He questioned and Dax and Bashir looked at each other before Dax shrugged.

"In all honesty, I don't know what you can do." She said bluntly and Harry mocked being wounded by the jab.

"Ouch, that was blunt and to the point." He jested and then went serious. "I understand though, I'm currently out of my league with this situation. I'll just wander around and keep my eyes and ears open." Harry said and Dax nodded her head. "Just show me how to get in touch with people if I do find something and I'll be fine." He said with fake cheer.

"Oh that reminds me, your bag that you came with is in the Medical bay, we didn't get it when we left earlier." Bashir said.

"It looks like that's my first stop then." Harry explained and looked at Dax and Bannik. "Talk to you soon." He said and he and Bashir walked off towards the Medical Bay while Dax and Bannik turned heading off to the turbolift.

TBC

And there is chapter 2 done \o/

Special Thanks goes to Lilyth Celestyn For listening to me prattle on about ideas in PM's and for giving her views on the chapter through PMs


	3. Chapter 3

Wargames 2: Harbinger

Summary: Instead of being thrown back to the correct time, Harry has found himself thrown further into the future. Now stuck deep in space, He has become the prime suspect in a serious incident.

Pairing: Harry/Jadzia Dax

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek DS9 or Harry Potter or any other refrences that you may recognise they each belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 3 Investigation

"So he was onboard the Enterprise when the Klingon's attacked during the time of those classified logs." Sisko mused, sitting behind his desk in his office, one hand holding onto the baseball that usually rested on his desk. He looked at Dax and glanced at Kira for a moment. "Do you think it's a coincidence that he has now just turned up here?" Sisko questioned and Dax nodded her head and Kira looked doubtful.

"It has to be just that." Dax spoke first after a shared looked between the two ladies. "He has already admitted that he was trying to be sent back in time alongside Ensign Sato." Dax said and Sisko nodded, that much had been confirmed by Harry. "Speaking to him, we may have only touched on the subject but he really does care for her. I don't see how he would knowingly abandon her to a random time just to travel further into the future." Dax finished and Sisko nodded. It made sense, he didn't know many people that would abandon people they truly cared about just to joy ride through time. Idly he tapped the hand holding the baseball against his chin as he turned to look at Kira.

"You disagree Major?" He asked and Kira nodded.

"I think its more than coincidence, think about it. He turns up on the Enterprise about a day or so before its attacked, not completely impossible and could be a coincidence but then you take into account that he turns up here and almost an hour later the Drones that had been circling the station go to attack positions." She said and Sisko nodded, he had to agree the connection was there albeit tenuous at best. "Dax, did anything happen when he met Emony?" Kira questioned and Dax looked thoughtful before realisation crossed her features.

"Now that you mention it, Emony was judging a Gymnastics Competition on Earth when he met her, there was a competitor that didn't make it through to the finals and blamed Emony enough that he tried to kill her. But he didn't get involved in that, infact it was Dr McCoy, who saved the person who was stabbed." She looked pensieve bringing her hand to her mouth thinking it through. "No, wait… he did have something to do there, he was one of the people who arrested the man." Dax continued. "And not just a citizens arrest, an actual arrest." She continued and Kira looked back at Sisko.

"So again he turns up almost at the moment that something bad is going to happen." Kira continues and then holds up the Padd that had the Khitomer Conference on it. "And then we all know what happened here." She said without pausing and Sisko felt himself agreeing with Kira on her points.

"That may be so but how can we even assume that its what he appeared there for? Time travel, even voluntary and planned isn't accurate, there is no way he could be there precisely when something was going to happen each time." Dax counter argued.

"So you think there may be some outside source toying with him, throwing him into these situations. For what? To change history? To keep it on track?" Sisko questioned and Kira shrugged.

"I don't know. I just find it strange that he just appears moments before each of these situations arise." Kira replied adamantly as the door chime to the office went off.

"Enter." Sisko called lowering his hand and placing the baseball back on his desk. "Ah, ambassador." He said as Bannik entered the office. He could see that Bannik almost turned to look over his shoulder before remembering the field promotion that Sisko had given him. Now that Ambassador Karrig was dead, Sisko needed someone to step up and continue the talks with the Scythians and with Bannik being the most qualified person on the station it seemed the most logical conclusion. "Were you able to gain any insight from the last transmission from Ambassidor Karrig?" Sisko questioned and Bannik shook his head.

"Nothing more than what I had already anticipated or picked up from when you spoke to them earlier." Bannik explained, "Karrig explained a bit about the possibility of an alliance and a bit about how profitable it could be for the Federation as a whole as well as talking about who in the Scythian delegation was in charge. But other than that, the information wasn't that specific, no details on how to communicate with them." He explained and glanced at Dax. "Did Odo upload Karrigs logs to you?" He questioned and Dax nodded.

"I started the computer analysis the moment I received them. It will still take some time though until we can even begin to look at them." Dax explained and Bannik looked slightly downcast. "Don't worry about it too much, I'll get it ready for you as soon as possible." She explained and Bannik accepted the statement. "With the logs having been dosed in Metachloranide, I don't know how complete the logs will be but I'm positive we'll be able to find something." She concluded and Sisko turned to look back at the ambassador

"Ambassador, what do you plan to do next?" Sisko questioned leaning forwards, his elbows resting on the surface as he observed the newly appointed Ambassador.

"I'm going to speak to the Scythians, inform them of Ambassador Karrigs death and see if I can find out if they know anything." Bannik explained and Sisko nodded.

"Go on." He gestured.

"After that I'm going to try and ask about the drones, any information no matter how insignificant could prove important." He continued and Sisko nodded.

"Good, keep me informed on what you find out and remember Ambassador. We may have a murderer on board with a taste for Tirrion Diplomats." Sisko said quietly but his voice cut over the silence of the room like a knife.

"I understand sir. I'll keep my eyes open." He said and turned exiting the room.

"He's devoted to his task." Kira said off handedly as the door shut. "And he's coping well considering everything that's going on." She added and Sisko nodded.

"I am impressed with the young Ambassador but I'm curious about his training. Weapons Proficiency level 8, Anti Assassin and counter Terrorism Level 4. Not often you see a diplomat with those kind of skills." Sisko commented.

"Especially a Tirrion, I thought they were all peaceful and contemplative." Kira commented and Sisko looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Come now, surely you aren't stereotyping an entire race of people because of their main input into the federation." Sisko said with a laugh, "after all what would others have to say for example about the Bajoran's?" He continued and Kira rolled her eyes.

"I get your point sir, no doubt there are more than a fair share who consider all Bajorans to be a little too obsessed with our religion." She said and Sisko smiled glad to see the point got across. "But it is unusual either way." She added and Sisko nodded.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. Even the Ambassador stated he was unusual by Tirrion standards." Sisko added as he stood up. "But we should get back to our tasks. You both know what you're doing?" he asked as they stood up.

"I'm still assisting Carlson with the repairs, we're going to work on the Habitat ring Turbolifts now… I just wish I knew what happened to that Plasma Cutter." Kira cursed and Sisko frowned.

"Still no sign of it?" He asked and Kira shook her head.

"That's just it, it was there and it was gone and I was looking straight at it." Kira persisted rubbing at the bridge of her nose.

"I reran the scans of the area where you were working and there was no sign of a transport in that area though I did come across something strange." Dax interrupted and both of them looked at her. "Taragan radiation, it's harmless in the small amount that it appeared, in fact the computer just registered it as an anomalous lifeform, possibly a vole swarm." Dax suggested.

"Great just what we need, an over abundance of voles running around on top of everything else. Now if you'll excuse me I'll see if I can get the Habitat ring turbolifts working." She said and exited the room after a nod to Sisko and Dax.

"Which reminds me Benjamin, we need to try and find some quarters for Mr Potter as well." She said and Sisko let out a sigh.

"Mr Potter, our biggest mystery at the moment." He said as he walked over to the window looking out into space. "Tell me Old Man, do you think he's a threat?" Sisko questioned and Dax walked over to stand next to him.

"I don't think its likely, if what Kira says is true, then he's always been there to keep things going straight. Nothing bad has come from his appearances in the different times." She said and Sisko hmm'ed in thought. "Benjamin, do you know the first thing he said after we went our separate ways at the Replomat?" Dax question placing a hand on his arm. The Captain turned back round to face her and looked at her curiously.

"What did he say?"

"He offered to help in the investigation, to keep an eye out for anything that he came across that could prove useful for us. He also told me about how he requested to join the security team fighting the Klingons and he also explained about how he took a shot for Ensign Sato just because it was the right thing to do." She explained and lowered her hand. "I don't think anyone who was trying to be a threat would do something like that. Plus I have two other lifetimes of experience to show he's done good things." She added jokingly and Sisko chuckled stepping back from the window.

"Ok Old Man, you have me there. I'll take care of his quarters, with the Plasma Storm and the restricted access to areas of the station, he'll be set up in the same corridor Ambassador Karrig was staying. Until then, I'll be heading to do minor repairs at the end of the promenade. Keep me informed on what the logs reveal I get the feeling there's more to this murder than the Scythian treaty." He said and Dax nodded as the two walked out of the office into Ops. "Also, see what else you can find out about our guest. We know his name and we have his description, see if you can find out what time he comes from." He said as he entered the Turbolift.

"Will do Captain, stay safe down there." She said and Sisko smiled.

"You too Old Man. Promenade." He called out and the Turbolift descended. Dax looked around the empty Operation Centre and let out a small sigh, the hum of the machinery doing little of anything to combat the isolation that the people on board were feeling. She was so used to others being up here that the lack of background chatter was almost deafening.

"Computer play some music."

"Please specify request."

"Klingon Opera. Aktuh and Maylota" She said with a smile as she sat down at her work area tapping away at the console setting it to search for previous appearances of Harry Potter, humming along to the music at it started.

HPW2HPW2

Harry sat on the upper promenade bored out of his mind, he had picked up his bag from the Medical Bay and Dr Bashir had shown him how to use the wall panel computers to use the communication network but had advised him to only use it in an emergency. Now he sat on the upper level of the promenade looking down onto the airlock door that Bannik had used on his way to the Scythians. He had wandered up and down the promenade keeping out of Quark's bar for the time being, not having any money or whatever currency the Ferengi would use. He found that the majority of it was sealed off with a forcefield on either end of the corridor, Harry figured that with the Plasma Storm that had been mentioned, it had to have been done to keep everyone secure.

So now he sat on the upper level of the promenade watching the non-existent traffic on the lower promenade. The only person passing through his field of vision being Bannik. On his walk of the Upper Promenade, Harry had spotted a woman cloaked in a red robe chanting in a language he had no clue about. Instead of interrupting her he walked away leaving her to whatever she was up to. Harry sighed as he watched the empty Promenade, his mind picturing what it would be like when it was full of life like Dax had mentioned.

"_Preeyet. Is everything taken care of?"_ A voice sounded nearby and Harry tensed turning his head. Not seeing anyone. He frowned continuing to look around not seeing anyone that could have made that noise. _"Never mind, someones listening." _The voice continued and Harry closed his eyes listening to the background trying to hear anything to indicate that it was someone actually physically there or something else that he was hearing.

Below him the airlock to the Habitat Ring opened up and Harry's eyes shot open focusing on it as two blue aliens walked through. They were tall and gangly, their heads similar to that of a shark almost with the way it was shaped, a large crest extending from the back of their head running down to about their upper back. They stepped through looking around cautiously. The voices completely forgotten Harry pulled himself off of the edge and cautiously looked over as the two aliens moved down the Promenade, almost like they were expecting something to happen as they made their way to Quarks bar. They stepped up to the doorway trying the button to open it but it didn't respond. One of them tried again and again but as Harry guessed from their expressions the bar was closed seeing as how the doors didn't open.

The two spoke to each other quickly and quietly before making their way back up to the Replomat, both ordering drinks before sitting down and talking in hushed voices. Harry moved closer above them but didn't understand a word that they were saying. "This is where I really wish I could understand what they were saying." Harry muttered as he leant on the barrier glancing down at the area in front of where they were able to see the foot of one of them, the table they had chosen just underneath the walkway. "But why would they be so interested in getting to Quarks bar?" Harry whispered to himself before looking over at the other side of the Promenade at the second level of Quarks bar and the closed door. "It's closed and they seemed to want to get in there, perhaps I should take a look." He said as he stepped away walking around the walkway towards the door. "Could he have known something?" Harry questioned as he stood opposite the double doors and pondered. _'If I break in and get found out, its highly likely I'll get into all kinds of trouble.' _Harry thought knowing that he had just arrived and alienating the crew here would be a very bad idea. _'But they wanted in here quite badly.'_ Harry countered and frowned as he paced near the doorway, _'Do I or don't I?'_ He questioned before he heard voices from downstairs. He turned sharply looking down. Out from a set of double doors stormed the person who Harry assumed was Quark. He had noticed the appearance earlier when Dr Bashir had gone off to talk to him and Harry saw him entering the bar. Glancing up to where the Replomat area was, Harry saw the blue aliens had also seen him walking away from the room and stood up heading towards the stairs to the upper promenade that sat next to the Replomat. Harry frowned glancing around looking for a way to get out of sight when the doors to the upper area of the bar opened up.

Smiling at his good fortune he ducked into the brightly coloured room stepping back near another door that was covered in darkness, the light from the bar area not fully reaching the doorway. "Lets see what they are up to." He said glancing down at the lower bar area. Quark behind the counter pouring himself a drink and downing it almost straight away. "Looks like something upset him." Harry mused and then hissed quietly in surprise as he took in a sharp breath pressing against the door as Quark looked up in confusion. _'Guess those ears are really good.'_ Harry mentally observed but glanced to his side as the blue aliens stormed down the stairs making their way to the bar as quickly as possible. _'The plot thickens.'_ Harry thought with a smirk as they stormed up and snapped at the man behind the bar.

Only for Harry to want to curse aloud when he realised that they were speaking a language he didn't understand. Glancing around he looked for a computer monitor or something that he could use hopefully having something that would allow him to translate what they were saying. _'There, by the stairs.'_ Harry thought seeing the square view screen currently showing an image of what he assumed to be the station they were on. It was impressive to look at the large circular structure connected to the inner hub at three connections, with three, what Harry guessed had to be Pylons of some description. "Computer?" Harry questioned quietly and smiled as it beeped. "Are you able to translate audio dialogue?" He questioned and the machine spoke back to him.

"Affirmative." It said the voice distinctly female and Harry let out a sigh of relief, looking down at the three below.

"Computer, translate dialogue from the conversation below me at the bar." Harry said hoping that this idea would work."

"Unable to comply, translation of conversations outside of official business is restricted to Security Level 3." The computer responded and Harry cursed.

Looking down he saw the group still arguing and backed away practically growling in anger as he stalked away. "This is the reason it sucks to be from the past, I don't understand anyone." He said calmly before walking towards the stairs down to the lower level. "I should go speak to Bashir about this, he may know something." Harry muttered to himself taking the stairs two at a time his shoes hitting the metal stairs with a dull thud as he moved down and started up the carpeted corridor the of the Promenade glancing at the different shops and places that were closed at the time, the signs that hung above them which must have normally been brightly lit were now dark the only place other than Quarks bar that was lit up was a room behind a circular structure that had a yellow light glowing behind a symbol that Harry didn't recognise.

He avoided it a strange feeling washing over him like the last two times he had looked at it. Something in there was calling him, something quite old and powerful if the feeling he was getting was anything to go by. It was a struggle for him to ignore it, but ignore it he did. Other things were taking priority over a gut feeling.

He entered the medical area looking around at the grey walls and beds that sat in the next room. It was another thing he didn't like about this station. A large portion of it was grey or brown, dreary colours. Whoever designed it didn't exactly want the place to be cheerful. Or at least Harry thought cheerful to humans. From the alien language and styles up everywhere he wondered who had built it. sitting at his desk he saw Dr Bashir looking over a Data Padd, talking quietly to himself as he read over the information that was on it.

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself people are going to think you're crazy." Harry said and Julian jumped up in surprise fumbling the Padd and dropping it onto the desk. "Busy with work? Or perhaps a love letter to someone?" Harry asked jokingly and Bashir was caught flat footed in responding before look at Harry blankly.

"What do you want Harry?" He questioned and Harry smiled.

"I said I'd keep an eye on things but I've come across one flaw with my plan. I can't actually understand anyone."

"Strange their universal translators should have translated the sounds for you while talking to them." Bashir stated and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It may have something to do with me not talking to them but trying to listen in on a conversation." Harry countered and Bashir nodded.

"They don't always translate in those situations… mainly to prevent eavesdropping like you were trying to preserve some modicum of privacy." Bashir explained. Originally the Universal Translators hadn't been picky at what they translated but now there were more and more features included to protect the privacy of the population. "At least of course, unless you have one of your own. If the person listening in doesn't have one then all they'll hear is the two talking in their native languages. They'll understand each other you won't have a clue at what they're saying. But no one really notices because practically everyone has one nowadays." He continued as he opened draw after draw in the room looking for something. "What did you find that made you try and listen in?" Bashir questioned glancing over his shoulder peering curiously at Harry.

Harry looked around at the doorway to see if anyone was nearby. "I saw some aliens acting a bit too suspicious for my liking. Tall, gangly, blue skin with crests from the back of their head, really fishy looking face." Harry said giving a general description and Bashir nodded his head.

"That would be the Lykotians, Odo has been keeping an eye on them while they've been on the station." Bashir explained and Harry nodded.

"Lykotians, got it." Harry muttered. "They were in a rush to get to Quarks bar and had quite the heated discussion with him. Of course not being able to understand a word of it made the whole situation pointless." He said as Bashir closed the final drawer in the wall and ran a hand through his short black hair.

"You should speak to Odo about it. He knows more about Quark than anyone." Bashir continued, "and as for the Translator situation, I have nothing here to solve that problem. Perhaps Odo has something there. If that fails, I know there are some things up in Ops, I'll get it for you. Or I can get Dax to bring one to you."

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to go up and get it." He asked the Doctor and frowned when he shook his head.

"Ops is restricted to Station personnel." Bashir responded almost automatically and Harry shrugged with a small sigh.

"Fine, fine, I understand. Security and all that." Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "One more question… actually make that two before I go off to find Odo." Harry requested and Bashir gestured for him to ask. "Number one. What is Odo? Cause I'm pretty sure he isn't human." Harry said and Bashir nodded.

"He's a changeling, with the ability to morph into any form. He hasn't quite got human features under grasp though as you could probably tell." He explained and Harry let out a small huh in surprise. "And your other question?"

"It's something that I've just thought of, where am I going to sleep. I don't know how to say this but one of the reasons I was so quick to leave was that the bed in there, its stupidly uncomfortable." Harry said and Bashir laughed.

"That's Cardassian manufacturing for you." Bashir said offhandedly forgetting about who he was talking to for a moment. "The Cardassians are another Race that built this station during their occupation of Bajor. When they were forced to pull back, the Federation supplied staff to help the Bajoran's to recover and we made use of what they left behind."

"And they make medical beds this uncomfortable?" Harry questioned and Bashir laughed.

"Would you want to be ill knowing you had to endure this?" Bashir questioned and Harry agreed with him. "I know that's not the real reason, but its an amusing thought." Bashir added as Harry nodded his head again.

"Now I shall head to Odo's office. Thank you for the information Doctor." Harry said as the conversation came to an end and Bashir smiled.

"Not at all, I'm always free to talk." Bashir said.

"I think I'll have to take you up on that offer." Harry said and turned to leave walking in the direction of the room that Quark had exited before returning to his bar, Harry's gut instinct already letting him know that the Security Office was there. Walking down he stopped seeing a light flicker above him as a stray thought quickly came to the front of his brain. "Huh, I never did find out where I was going to be staying while I was here." Harry mused aloud before continuing towards the security office. Unaware of a figure watching him from the level above.

TBC

Note: Still unsure about the name of the chemical used in that situation, the DS9 storyline at the moment is based off of the DS9: Harbinger game that was released on PC back in the 90's was unable to find the spelling of the chemical that was used, i'm pretty sure i got the name right though. Same with the readings that Dax picked up from her scans, sounds right from what i can hear from the lets play that i'm rewatching to relearn this and also it just feels right as well.

Could have continued it further, going into the discussion with Odo but figured I'd leave that for next chapter. Enjoy now ^_^

Special Thanks goes to Lilyth Celestyn For listening to me prattle on about ideas in PM's and for giving her views on the chapter through PMs


	4. Chapter 4

Wargames 2: Harbinger

Summary: Instead of being thrown back to the correct time, Harry has found himself thrown further into the future. Now stuck deep in space, He has become the prime suspect in a serious incident.

Pairing: Harry/Jadzia Dax

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek DS9 or Harry Potter or any other refrences that you may recognise they each belong to their respective owners.

Note: Sorry about missing the update last week, work took a turn for the extremely hectic and i just lost track of time.

Chapter 4: Odo

'_He's a changeling… can take any shape.'_ The thought kept crossing Harry's mind, playing at the forefront of it as he made his way down to the Security Office. He had to admit that the idea of having those abilities did intrigue him but knew what it was like to stand out so wouldn't bring much attention to it. On his exit from the Medical Bay he had paused to glance at the Replomat, the Two Lykotians were back to sitting there, talking in hushed voices and Harry was still curious as to what they were talking about but knew it would be impossible to understand them at the moment. Hopefully Odo would have something.

He paused in front of the double doors, the top half of the doors had segmented windows on it and Harry could see in, Odo hunched over his desk as he tapped away at something, analysing things from the crime scene. He looked aroud the door seeing a button on a panel next to it and pressed it, hoping it would be a door chime. The noise he heard informed him he was correct and Harry saw the Changeling stand up straight.

"Enter." He called and the door opened. "What can I do for you Mr Potter?" Odo questioned without any hint of pause and Harry stared at him in surprise.

"You found out my surname already?" Harry questioned and Odo tilted his head looking at him with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be much of an investigator if I couldn't learn a person's name now, would I?" Odo questioned with a smirk.

"I figured it'd take more than a couple of hours." Harry confided and Odo turned back to his work.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?" Odo questioned tapping at the padd the beeps echoing around the quiet room.

"I witnessed something that you might be interested in." Harry said and Odo looked up.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"The bartender Quark, right after I see him leave here ends up getting into a confrontation with those Lykotians that are sitting at the Replomat." Harry said nodding his head to a monitor that clearly showed the Lykotians from an angle above them, most probably a security camera nestled in the ceiling.

"And what pray tell did they talk about?" Odo continued a thoughtful look on his plain features.

"That's the downside." Harry added. "I could tell they were angry… really angry and Quark seemed to be practically wetting himself." Harry continued and Odo snorted in amusement. Even if it was only him hearing about it, hearing that Quark had been taken down a peg or two. "But I couldn't understand a word they were saying. Something about the privacy protection of the Universal Translators?" Harry said in a questioning tone and Odo let out a small ah of understanding.

"To you it sounded like nonsense?" Odo questioned with a bark of a laugh. "Oh I have no doubt they were angry with Quark." Again he laughed before opening a drawer in his desk. "Here." He said throwing a small circular item to Harry. "It's one of the communicators the crew on this station use." Odo explained as Harry looked at it studying the imagery on it. "The mark is the symbol of Bajor. It has a built in Universal Translator." Odo finished and Harry nodded in understanding pinning it onto his shirt. "Now I'm going to give you some advice." Odo continued. "Stay out of this investigation." Odo said in a tone that would normally brook no opposition. But Harry wasn't one to sit on the sidelines.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Stay out of this. I don't need untrained vigilantes running around my Promenade causing problems." Odo snapped and Harry laughed.

"Oh if only you were around back in my time…" Harry started off his voice full of amusement but it quickly died out turning cold as ice. "Maybe then I wouldn't have had five years of on the job experience." Harry snapped coldly. "You don't know my background, you have no idea what I've done or seen." Harry continued and Odo cut him off.

"You're right, I have no idea what you've done or seen and I don't like mysteries. Just like you have no idea of the Technology or races you may come across. A lot has changed since the NX-01." Odo said his tone harsh and Harry glared.

"A lot may have changed, but Justice hasn't. I will not sit idly by while a killer runs free." Harry countered and Odo looked a bit surprised at this comment. "I have dealt with Killers for the last 6 years of my life. Killers ranging from Klingon Warriors to Body Jumping Psychopaths." Harry snapped and Odo looked surprised at that. He knew that Harry had been on the NX-01 for a brief period of time but none of the accessible logs hinted at any major problem outside the Klingons. Perhaps this was something that happened back in Harry's original time.

"Be that as it may, I do not let vigilantes run around my station taking the law into their own hands." He said with a glare and Harry smiled.

"Then deputise me." He responded simply and Odo was originally caught slightly flat-footed by that response before recovering quickly dismissing the notion that had been put in front of him.

"Like I would do that." Odo scoffed and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, I plan to continue looking into this regardless of whether you give me your permission or not. Deputise me and I can be useful to you. Don't and well I just continue investigating on my own." Harry countered and Odo glared.

"I could have you locked up for interfering in a murder investigation." Odo growled and Harry laughed.

"How am I interfering? Hell I even came here to let you know what I had found moments after finding it, if anything I've helped you and you just don't want to admit it." Harry taunted and Odo let out a bark of a laugh.

"Help me? You told me what I already knew was going to happen." Odo snapped and Harry blinked in surprise. "Oh I knew all about the Lykotians and Quark, I don't know all the details but no doubt they are up to something. Your personal crusade could have tipped them off." Odo retorted and Harry let out a small 'huh' as the thought crossed his mind. "You were lucky you weren't spotted."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, I can be as quiet as a mouse when I need to." Harry responded and Odo laughed again.

"Quark is a Ferengi, they can hear a whisper in the wind." Odo said and Harry looked thoughtful.

"Then he needs to learn to be more observant. He could end up in trouble." Harry said in an almost playful tone before turning away. "But I can see you're not interested in working together so, lets see who reaches the finish line first." Harry said and turned walking to the door and stopping as he felt like something was watching him. He turned glancing around the room and Odo looked at him curiously. "Do you feel that?" Harry questioned and Odo looked slightly confused.

"Feel what?" He questioned.

"Nah, I'm imagining things. I just had the strangest feeling that someone was watching us." He continued before turning around tapping the button to open the door. As he stepped out he paused again. "Oh and Odo, I was only being half serious. This is your station so I'll keep you in the loop on what I find, even if you don't want me looking. Who knows maybe I can be the Caped Crusader to your Commissioner Gordon." He said jokingly as the door closed.

Odo stood there for a moment not knowing what to make of that line before looking at the computer. "Computer, find references: Caped Crusader, Commissioner Gordon." Odo spoke calmly.

"Specify area of search." The female automatic voice of the computer spoke back.

"Media." He said with barely a pause.

"Specify time frame of Media." The computer continued.

"Mid 22nd century and earlier."

"Searching, estimated time to completion: Three Hours." The voice finished and Odo nodded as he watched the door where the Teen had exited.

HPW2HPW2

"The best place to start this would be at the Crime Scene." Harry mused as he paced on the Upper Promenade, preferring this location as he could look down on the area below and it was harder for anyone to sneak up on him. Not that he was paranoid… much, but there was a killer on the loose or at least that is what had been implied. For all Harry knew they could be wrong and the killer was no longer on the station. "Tch, no point running with circular logic now, work under the assumption they are here and then go from there, eliminate the people here as suspects." He said as he walked further down the Promenade. "The Lykotians seem to be the most likely suspects, they've been acting shifty since I saw them and that situation with Quark… Perhaps I should have a talk with our friendly neighbourhood bartender." Harry muttered throwing more comic references. He didn't know many, mainly a few from a couple that Dudley had stolen off of kids in School.

Uncle Vernon had never bought any for Dudley, claiming that it helped promote freakish ideas and was a foolish waste of time and money. Mainly Harry assumed that it was to continue the propaganda that Magic was fake for Harry to make sure that he didn't get any ideas in his head in a hope that the magic would be squashed out of him by disbelief. "We saw how well that worked out." Harry mused following the tangent along its path. Harry, having found that Dudley had stolen them, stole them from Dudley. His oaf of a cousin was never the most observant and when he had realised they had been stolen had been unable to say anything because he knew that his uncle was vehemently against the comics.

And so Harry had been introduced to the world of Batman and a few other comics. He had enjoyed what he read, enjoying the Batman comics more because of a slightly similar background. He remembered back when he was younger wishing that he had the money to do what Bruce Wayne had done but at the time, no such luck befell him and when he went to Hogwarts, well he never really had access to much of his money.

Harry shook his head, banishing those thoughts to the back of his mind as he stopped outside of Quark's bar. "Lets go pay our big eared Bartender a visit." Harry said again as he crossed the walkway to the bar area. As he entered he realised for the first time how lucky he was when he had arrived that Quark had been distracted, the floor itself sounded metal and echoed in the quiet as he walked in. without pause though he continued.

"Sorry, we're closed." Quark spoke as Harry walked down the stairs.

"For someone who's closed, you seem to have left the doors wide open." Harry commented calmly gesturing with his head at the door.

"I hadn't got around to closing them yet." Quark replied and Harry snorted.

"Sure you didn't. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you." Harry said as he jumped into the stool opposite Quark as he almost cliché in his actions, was stood wiping a glass down behind the bar.

"About what?" Quark questioned and Harry smiled.

"Now that's the question isn't it, what do I want to talk to you about?" Harry asked with a smile as he took his glasses off and cleaned the lenses. "I was mainly coming to see if you were ok, after all those Lykotians really did not look happy on there way over here a short while ago." Harry mused with a laugh as Quark looked at him in conclusion.

"I'm fine, now if you don't mind, I'm closed." Quark repeated and Harry looked slightly offended.

"How impolite…" Harry commented placing the glasses back on sliding them up as he watched the Ferengi. "Here I am playing nice to someone whose obviously been through something traumatic and I'm trying to help, and this is the thanks that I get."

"You've never been good at guilt trips have you?"

"That obvious huh?" Harry questioned with a snicker and Quark rolled his eyes.

"Transparent." Quark responded and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Fair enough, if the nice way won't work I'll just go with the more aggressive response." Harry said as he stood up pressing his hands on to the counter locking eyes with the Ferengi. "Those two are top suspects in a murder, that I am pretty damn sure you know exactly what happened, but right now I don't care. They were spooked and they came straight to you… so what did they want to talk to you about." As Harry finished his voice gradually got quieter and colder leaving him and Quark standing in the otherwise deserted bar the gentle hum of the machinery the only other noise as Quark stood staring back at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about kid." Quark sneered and Harry smirked.

"I figured you'd say something like that." He said and focused for a second magic channeling from his hand into the counter. "Too bad, this is quite a nice place." He said as the glass of the counter shattered.

"HEY! You can't do that, its destruction of property." Quark said more indignant about the damage than shocked at what Harry had just done.

"To think, I just did that with barely a thought…" Harry said as he held up a fragment of the glass. "Imagine what I could do to you if you don't tell me what I want to know." Harry said and Quark held up his hands.

"Alright already, they wanted a way to get off the station." Quark said and Harry smiled.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Harry questioned as he shook his arms slightly his hand sliding into his sleeve and turning walking towards the exit. Quark ran after him.

"Hey, what are you going to do about my Bar?!" Quark questioned angrily as Harry muttered the word Repairo under his breath gesturing subtly back towards the bar as Quark stopped hearing him speak followed by the sound of glass sliding about.

He turned looking in shock as the glass shifted lifting back into position cracks vanishing as it seemed to mould together like clay before looking as if nothing had ever happened. "Did something happen to your bar?" Harry questioned with a smile as he walked away through the door Quark staring between the Bar and the doorway in confusion as to what had just happened. Walking over to the small cylindrical structure that Harry assumed was a lift he stepped in.

"Computer what destinations are available to me?" Harry asked knowing that sections of the station would be restricted to him because of his current status.

"All sections of the station are available for Harry Potter." The computer responded and Harry stood in surprise.

"Explain." Harry ordered and the computer was silent for a moment.

"Unrestricted access is given to Head of Temporal Investigations." The Computer responded and Harry cringed knowing he had just learnt something about what was going to happen with himself.

"Oh this isn't good." Harry muttered as he closed his eyes rubbing at the bridge of his nose, his glasses sliding up slightly as he did so. "Take me to the Upper Promenade." He muttered and the Turbolift whirred into motion.

HPW2HPW2HPW2

Dax sat in Ops tapping one hand on the side of the main table area that she worked at, looking at the computer screen and the information she had dug up on their newest time travelling guest, her other hand near her mouth gently biting the tip of her thumb nail, a habit from one of her earlier hosts as she read the information for what seemed to be a fifth time.

Behind her she could hear the whirr of a turbolift. Knowing that Odo was still investigating the crime, Kira was fixing the Turbolifts in the Habitat Ring and Sisko was working down in the Lower Promenade it only led to one conclusion on who it could be. She continued looking at the monitor as the Lift reached its stop and heard the sound of shoes on metal and turned on her stool looking up at the man. "Ah, Envoy… I mean Ambassador Bannik." She spoke up with a comforting smile. "Glad you could make it." She said remembering that she had been the one to call him. "The computer has managed to finish analysing the logs, but there's been a problem." She said and Bannik frowned.

"A Problem? Were they too damaged to recover?" Bannik questioned quickly, knowing that the problems he was having with the Scythians weren't going to be solved easily without access to the now deceased Ambassador Karrig's logs.

"That's just it, the computer has been able to recover the information but it's encoded. The Ambassador used a colour and word combination password. Unless you know the colours he used, you can't solve the password." She said and Bannik looked thoughtful for a second.

"I think I may be able to do something about that." Bannik said.

"You know the combination." Dax said in surprise a smile on her lips. "Or at least the colours that he used."

"I shouldn't really know it but when I was working with him on…" He stopped as Dax held up her hand.

"Don't tell me anything I'd have to arrest you for." She said with a semi serious look and Bannik rolled his eyes nodding his head. Starfleet was always paranoid about their security. "I've got it set up at that console over there." She said pointing to the nearby table, "It's ready for you to access whenever you are ready." She said and Bannik nodded.

"Any more information dug up on our mysterious guest?" Bannik questioned and Dax raised an eyebrow watching him curiously as to where this had come from. "I may be focused on the task at hand but I have been paying some attention." He explained in amusement and Dax nodded her head. He'd have to be completely blind to the situation not to notice the investigation into Mr Potter. The staff hadn't exactly been subtle about it.

"I believe I have something, I was just going to call the Captain to take a look at it." She said and Bannik nodded moving over to the console with Karrig's Logs.

"Now lets see if anything has changed." He said watching the monitor intently. Dax turned back to her monitor and looked at the screen once more wondering how to progress on it. again she found herself lightly biting the tip of her nail, not liking what was being revealed with each piece of information about Harry that was discovered.

_Harry Potter: War Criminal or Hero?_

TBC

Chapter 4 is done. This one took longer to write because I actually thought that the section that I figured would be the easiest: the scene with Quark actually turned out to be the hardest part to just get right.

Either way I hope you enjoyed chapter 4.

Next Chapter: Lies and Lykotians.

Special Thanks goes to Lilyth Celestyn For listening to me prattle on about ideas in PM's and for giving her views on the chapter through PMs

Will admit, i'm not too happy with this chapter, it just doesn't seem to click for me. most probably going to overhaul it sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

Wargames 2: Harbinger

Summary: Instead of being thrown back to the correct time, Harry has found himself thrown further into the future. Now stuck deep in space, He has become the prime suspect in a serious incident.

Pairing: Harry/Jadzia Dax

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek DS9 or Harry Potter or any other refrences that you may recognise they each belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 5: Lies and Lykotians.

"Ah ha!" Dax heard Bannik call out from the other monitor but didn't look up as she continued to read the passages from the biography that she had found.

It turns out Harry Potter was a person of historical importance. A key member of the resistance against Khan and the other Genetically Enhanced 'Supermen' though the book did not put him in a shining light. The Book claimed that he was one of the antagonists that sparked the situation from the minor power struggles to the full-blown war that had struck Earth. Dax continued to read through it, hearing the sounds of the logs behind her as Bannik continued to listen through, wincing slightly as she heard just how badly damaged they were. She expected him to question about clearing up the logs some more but this was about the best that they were going to be. The chemical that they had been exposed too normally destroyed records like this irreversibly, he had been lucky to get what she had managed to retrieve.

She glanced back at the information for Harry Potter, the introduction had even indicated that it wasn't accurate information going off of second and third hand sources, it made no claims to being one hundred percent accurate and that was indicative by the title, the book was filled with different records from various people, some written records from the time period that had managed to survive, a few different sections detailing interviews with historians, some of which Dax had met before and knew to be biased in some way or another.

But each one was clear about one fact: Harry Potter fought in the Eugenics War and was a main opponent of Khan. Whether by choice or forced to take up arms against the man James Kirk called "the best of the tyrants." A few images had also been recovered and the book indicated that Video footage had also been located that showed one of the conflicts between the two that left Harry almost dead at the hands of the Genetically Enhanced Tyrant. "Commander?" Bannik called and Jadzia sat up straight and turned the stool she was sat on spinning around as she looked at him.

"Yes Bannik, what is it?" She asked calmly, her mind splitting between the task wanting to focus on what Bannik was going to discuss but also wanting to continue flicking through the information they had found on their time travelling guest.

"These logs, He mentions devices that he picked up in the Gamma Quadrant." Bannik begun and Dax turned the stool slightly plucking a Padd which Odo had given her listing all of Ambassador Karrig's personal effects.

"Did he give any information as to what they were?" She questioned and Bannik shook his head.

"No, he just mentions receiving them and uploading some scans that he took with his tricorder." Bannik explained and Dax nodded her head.

"There's nothing here in the list of possessions that stands out, some jewellery, clothes, a dozen different books." She continued to list the things that Odo had documented and found herself lost in thought as Bannik tried to get her attention.

"Commander? Commander? Dax?" Bannik called repeatedly resisting the impulse to shake her shoulder, he knew several people that acted like this at times and in those situations it was better to let them think it through to prevent them losing track of something that could prove to be vitally important. After several more moments her head snapped up looking around slightly confused for a moment as to where she was.

"Sorry Bannik, I was light-years away. Did you say something?" She questioned and Bannik nodded.

"Diplomats are able to avoid certain checks, the advantage of being a diplomat, as long as the items pass the weapons scan, is it possible he brought the devices on board through that?" Bannik questioned and Dax grinned.

"Of course, Bannik you're a genius." She added her eyes lighting up as an idea cut to the front of her mind. "Dax to Odo."

"Odo here."

"Odo did the ambassador bring a case with him that he refused to let anyone scan." Dax questioned.

"I was going to bring that up with the new Ambassador when I saw him next, the case was the only thing not found in Karrig's room." Odo responded with quick precision. Dax smiled, the constable had probably been just as focused on this information as her and Bannik the moment he had discovered those tricorder readings.

"So robbery is a possible motive for the murder?" Dax questioned and Banniks facial expression changed from one of minor victory to a dawning realisation and shock.

"Odo, when I first arrived I overheard a conversation that Quark was having with one of the Lykotians talking about a deal and how it was now off." Bannik chimed in and Dax raised an eyebrow at this, she knew Quark was always making shady deals, but to be so open about it… that was poor even for him.

"Quark making a deal with the Lykotians… why does that not surprise me," Odo spoke and then let out a small huh of thought. "Quark must be getting sloppy, he's been overheard twice now without realising it." Odo said in amusement and Dax tilted her head slightly in confusion as she listened.

"Two times?" Dax questioned.

"Our other guest decided to investigate on his own." Odo commented with annoyance clearly evident in his voice. Dax winced, knowing how personal Odo took the security of the station, to him, Harry would be nothing but a vigilante that needed to be stopped before he caused more trouble. "The Lykotians approached Quark earlier." Odo explained and Dax looked thoughtful, wondering if any information could be gained from this.

"Did he listen to what they were talking about?" Bannik questioned.

"He attempted to but without a universal translator." Odo paused as he heard the sound of skin against skin. "Is everything ok up there?" He asked slowly, unsure as to what the sound was.

"It's fine." Dax commented rubbing her forehead from where her hand had just hit, she had completely forgotten to give Harry the Badge that would be his translator when she had spoken to him earlier. "So Quark made a deal with the Lykotians… steal from Karrig and split the profits?" Dax questioned and Bannik looked thoughtful.

"It seems likely, but the Lykotian he was speaking to seemed panicked. Claiming he was going to leave as soon as possible and that Quark should as well."

"Yes I remember you saying…" Odo trailed off. "Forgive me but I have to go, something seems to have set Quark off." Odo said and the connection between him and the two in Ops went dead. Dax hummed slightly in annoyance at Odo just dropping out of the conversation before she focused back on Bannik smiling slightly.

"Good find there Ambassador." She said cheerfully, "is there any other information you found in the logs?" Dax asked, her attention fully focused on the young Ambassador.

"There is another thing, in one of the logs he mentions about 'clarity' of communication with the Scythians." Bannik explained and Dax nodded her head. It made sense.

"The Scythians do seem to choose their words very carefully." Dax muttered. Although she had no dealings with the Scythians, the first attack by the drones had necessitated contact to the Scythians by Sisko. The leader had spoken slowly and only said a few words at a time. At first, Dax had honestly thought that the species were a bit on the slow side but now, thanks to Banniks comment she realised that to them, one word carried full sentences, full understanding. She let out a small laugh. "Try that the next time you speak to them, speak like they do, one or two words at most." She said thoughtfully as an alarm started going off.

"What's going on?" Bannik asked looking around cautiously.

"Computer report nature of alarm." Dax snapped the order out shifting from fun scientist to acting commander of the station while Sisko was down doing the repairs.

"Weapons discharge in Cargo Bay Two." The metallic female voice of the Computer spoke up and Dax frowned.

"Dax to Odo."

"Odo here. I've heard the alarm, I'm on my way." He said.

"Odo, do you need any assistance?"

"It's doubtful but you may want to head down anyway, it could be related to the Scythians." Odo replied in response to Banniks question and the Ambassador quickly got up, with a split second pause to check that he had the phaser that Sisko had given him still securely attached he ran to the Turbolift.

"Promenade level seven section five." He called out and the whirring of the Turbolift was like music to his ears as the view of Ops quickly vanished.

HPWG2

Harry ducked behind a crate as a phaser blast hit it narrowly missing the Boy Who Lived, Harry cursed at his own stupidity on following them like this but after hearing that they were going to try and escape he had stepped in trying to interfere with their escape. Although now that he thought about it, he was effectively going in unarmed, not wanting to resort to magic just yet if he could avoid it.

Breaking away from the crate he dodged another blast that hit the wall behind him and cursed as he dived a second blast. Both of them now taking shots at him now would be difficult to avoid for a long time and these guys were definitely out to remove him from the picture. "Can't we all just… get along?" Harry called out semi jokingly and the only response he got was a phaser blast that just narrowly missed him. "Not friendly today are you?" Harry muttered flicking his wrist, the custom made wand holster that he had spent about a month working on back on the Enterprise clicked into action, the wand landing in his hand. "Suppose I better stop playing so nice as well." Harry muttered and fired off a stunning spell at the first Lykotian.

Surprise flashed across the reptilian's face and he narrowly avoided the attack, the crest on the back of his head seeming to flare up slightly in anger. Harry continued with the attack sending of a small chain of minor jinxes at the Lykotian, he didn't want to do serious harm to them. They could hold information.

He focused on the first one firing spells that the alien managed to avoid with nimbleness that should have been more evident from it's lithe frame. Harry tried anticipating the moments it would make but when the Lykotian was standing still he didn't move an inch, perfectly stationary no way to predict from slight muscle movements as to where he was going to go.

The second was using the distraction to sneak round the side, the crates of the cargo bay were many and stacked high. Harry focusing on the first allowed the second to sneak round.

The tell tale hiss of the phaser fire was all that saved Harry jumping back, the beam passing inches from him, the energy burning the skin near his neck. Harry spun round flicking his wand a banishing curse at the crates launched them at the Lykotian who was barely dodged, the crates crashing to the floor a few of them breaking open their contents spilling across the floor. "I can fix that!" Harry called as he summoned another crate into the line of fire from the phaser. The crate continued it's movement with another flick, blocking the shot and launching itself at the Lykotian to his side. The alien in question had been stepping out to take another shot and quickly ducked as the crate smashed into the ones next to where he was standing. Harry jumped out of the way of another shot, stumbling slightly on the broken bits on the floor and wincing as he felt a pain in his ankle, not the smoothest of landing but he was still good to go. To the side he heard the door open and Harry chanced a glance to see Odo run into the room with weapon drawn already.

"Get down!" He ordered and Harry ducked as Odo fired, catching the second Lykotian in the chest, the surprise appearance of the changeling throwing everyone off. He turned to fire at the first one but he had recovered from the shock the Lykotian fired at Odo who sidestepped, using the doorway as cover and Harry sent a banishing spell at the Lykotian launching him back and painfully into the wall.

The Reptilian alien hit the wall with a thud its crest on the back of its head crumpling up as his head connected with the wall before dropping to the floor in a heap. Harry looked back at the chief of security and smiled sheepishly.

"I can explain everything… and fix that as well…" Harry quickly said with a nervous chuckle as he flicked the wand back into the holster.

"I think you better come with me." Odo said and Harry let out a sigh but nodded.

No point turning the entire station against him when he still needed their help.

TBC

Next chapter done, this one was a bit trickier to write.

Don't worry if you're not sure whats going on at the start, all of it will become revealed shortly, for now just sit back and enjoy the confusion.

This chapter turns out to be my shortest one for this series, i don't know if that is a good or a bad thing but it just felt like the right point to end it. and this is as far as i have written so far, been distracted by both work, friends and a let's play that i am currently doing of my favourite game that i've never completed: Shin Megami Tensei: Lucifer's Call.

Special Thanks goes to Lilyth Celestyn For listening to me prattle on about ideas in PM's and for giving her views on the chapter through PMs


End file.
